Infamous Feat Thread
Introduction inFAMOUS is an open world adventure series created by Sucker Punch Productions for the Playstation. The story revolves around a man named Cole MacGrath, a college dropout who works as a bike courier, delivering packages to people around the city. One day, he was delivering a package of an item called a Ray Sphere, which exploded, destroying multiple city blocks and killing hundreds of innocent lives...except for his own. After surviving the blast, he was granted powers of electricity. It is now his job to discover who gave him the package and why. After discovering the truth of why he was given the package, he must prepare for the arrival of The Beast. An evil being of pure power responsible for the destruction of the planet in the near future. Canonically, Cole succeeds in doing do, sacrificing himself to save Humanity in the process. Later, the series stars a new protagonist, Delsin Rowe. However, there have been rumors and hints in the games themselves such as a work in progress title called "INF: REVENANT", as well as recent tweets from Cole's voice actor that suggest Cole is still alive and may appear in future games. The main point of this series is the choice to either use your powers for good or evil. The story changes depending on which karmic route you follow, whether you will save Humanity, or witness the destruction of the world. Your actions will change the way people look at you. Good Karma -''' On this pathway, Cole starts off as a reluctant do-gooder, helping civilians and fighting crime mainly due to his basic conscience and because it will help him get out of the city quicker. But as the story progresses, Cole starts to naturally care about the well being of others. Often helping them without thanks or reward, and despite the fact that they still blame him for The Blast. Eventually, he declares himself the protector of Empire City, finally realizing that the needs of others are more important than what he wants. In inFAMOUS 2 he continues to be a selfless hero and will help others and make choices that benefit others at the expense of himself without thinking twice. At the end of his journey, he is faced with the choice of using the RFI to cure the Plague and save Humanity, or preserve Conduit-kind by siding with The Beast. Initially, he contemplates siding with The Beast, due to not knowing for sure if the RFI will definitely cure the Plague, and that his way may be the only way anyone lives. Eventually though, he makes the right choice by using the RFI, killing The Beast and 2,700 Conduits worldwide, while wiping out the Plague from the face of the Earth and saving billions of human lives. It is assumed that Cole is dead, however, as his best friend Zeke takes his body out to sea, his coffin is struck by a lightning bolt in the shape of a question mark. 'Evil Karma -' On this pathway, Cole uses his powers purely for his own benefit, causing mass mayhem and destruction with little regard for anything else. This Karma branches off into two timelines * '''"True Villain": The Evil Karma route from inFAMOUS 1. In this timeline, Cole is a ruthless killer, whose only desire is to gain more power and control over the ruined Empire City. He relentlessly kills innocent civilians for no reason and sucks the life from his enemies to satisfy himself. Rather than taking on the responsibility of stopping The Beast, Cole instead abandons everything Kessler sacrificed to accomplish and takes control of Empire City, completely isolated from the outside world in his own little corner where the strong take what they want, and the weak are their slaves. * "Anti-Hero": The Evil Karma route from inFAMOUS 2. Rather than being a full-blown psychopath, this Cole is simply an arrogant Anti-Hero. While his motives and methods are cruel, malicious, unnecessarily violent, and often come at the expense of innocent lives, his ultimate goal is to stop The Beast. At every turn, Cole will pick options that involve the senseless death of innocents and freedom fighters for no good reason. And will gladly set fire to a swamp village just to make his life a little easier. When faced with the option to use the RFI or side with The Beast, he chose John's way, believing that it was the only way to save anyone. As if the RFI didn't cure the Plague, it would only kill all Conduits, the only people immune to it, while Humanity will still die. After turning against his former allies and engaging in all out war against the last remaining human forces at The Beast's side, Cole ruthlessly kills Nix, showing little sign of remorse. As he proceeds to destroy the RFI, he is stopped by Zeke, who he begrudgedly puts down as well. As John explains to Cole that he can't go on killing, he gives his powers to Cole so he can finish what he started. And thus, Cole MacGrath becomes The Beast, and proceeds to lead Conduit-kind to survival while wiping out the last vestiges of Humanity. Destructive Capacity/Attack Potency Conduits in Infamous have some pretty impressive powers. The weaker conduits are capable of destroying an entire city implying that they are that strong. This would also prove that a Conduit one alone is capable.of being a massive threat to the population. Cole, one of the strongest conduit, is able to create a thunderstorm that was calc to be city level. This is a pretty powerful feat and I'm pretty sure other conduits the strong ones would scale to this feat as well. Cole and the other conduits should be Town level to City level due to being able to convert bullets into energy. This feat is gonna make them really powerful but they have far more than that. Kessler (Cole's alternate timeline self) is able to punch the ground so hard he is able to create a shockwave which was calc to be city level. Cole has matched and overpowered him in strength putting him on that tier. Delsin (newest protagonist in the Infamous series) is able to also convert people into energy making him small island level in the process. Now the latest villian in Infamous series is Augustine who is described by this agent that she is the most powerful conduit they ever seen however the person who said this never saw the other conduits from the previous games so this statement shouldn't be taken so lightly. The most powerful being in the series is the Beast. He is consistently mountain level due to these feats (1,2). Since Cole was able to go toe to toe with him consistently he would be on that level as well. The Beast also has a multi-continental feat as well for putting a crack in the moon and being stated to destroy the world numerous times (the continent not planet shown in the image)